


Loyalty

by All-We-Must-Be (Innerangel08)



Series: Drabble Me This [91]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Loyalty, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innerangel08/pseuds/All-We-Must-Be
Summary: Loyalty is what makes us trust. Trust is what makes us stay. Staying is what makes us love, and love is what gives us hope.





	Loyalty

* * *

Hecate’s loyalty never failed to amaze her. Somehow, she always seemed to know what she was feeling, and was someone Ada could depend on. It was Hecate’s strength, devotion, and love that helped her through even the darkest of days.

Besides Agatha, Hecate was the only one who knew everything about her. There was no one she trusted more to guard her secrets. She often wondered what she had done to deserve someone so faithful, and who loved her without demanding anything in return.

“Ada? Is everything alright?”

Ada merely smiled and snuggled closer to Hecate’s warm body.

“Everything’s perfect.”

 


End file.
